


Don't You Feel This Chemistry...?

by RaynieYogurt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Autistic, Autistic Entrapta, College, College AU, Etheria - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual, Homosexual, More tags will be added if needed, Multi, Other, Romance, She-ra college au, Slow Burn, Studying, au where hordak isn't trying to take over etheria, autism headcanon, autism headcanons, autistic headcanon, autistic headcanons, autistic!Entrapta, because otherwise how would they interact, but they'll still share classes and stuff, hordak is chilacian, learning, like a REALLY slow burn, not yet anyway, oh my god they were roommates, pretty much no one has the same major, she-ra au, the absolute slowest of burns, yes there will be lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynieYogurt/pseuds/RaynieYogurt
Summary: A former alien general from far away in the galaxy, yearning endlessly for his ex-commander's praise. A budding biologist trapped by fate to bring her family glory as a champion fencer. An autistic and genius inventor with a passion for robotics who struggles to make connections with other people. An artificial intelligence sent to the academy to learn more about the human brain, finding herself drawn instead to the human heart.Four college students drawn together by chance find themselves on a journey of friendship, romance, and second chances at life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope & Mara (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Other ships will be mostly minor/background, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Story is focused on two main ships
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Don't You Feel This Chemistry...?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written She-ra fanfiction before, so I'm sorry if this isn't good haha. Also, Hordak mentions that he's Chilacian; this is a species designed by @TheWitchoftheRock (I was given permission to use it), her writings are absolutely incredible, you should go check out all of them.
> 
> Chapters will be alternating focus between Entrapdak and LH/Mara, most of the chapters will probably be written from Hordak and Mara's third person perspectives, but I'll try to mix it up so all of the main four get a turn.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hordak sighed as he came across yet another dead-ended hallway, lined on both sides with doors that once again did not belong to him. When that obnoxiously pushy front desk fairy had offered to show him to his dorm room, he had been all too quick to refuse; the last thing he had wanted was to suffer through any more of her headachingly persistent questioning. He really didn't have any problem talking about himself -honestly!- but it was his first day back on campus, he was tired, and all he really wanted to do was put his stuff into his dorm room and sit down for five minutes without any sudden initiations of conversation. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

He thought back to when he had first arrived at his designated dorm building. There had been a fairy girl that in Hordak's opinion looked a mite too young for college sitting at the front desk; her bubblegum hair had been tied up in two buns, and her big, dark eyes were trained on the phone screen in front of her. Hordak had stood expectantly at the front desk for a solid four minutes before finally clearing his throat in impatience. This caused her wide eyes to snap up and focus on his own - or at least, they had focused on his own after a thorough scanning of his admittedly muscular chest and upper body with an emotion Hordak would have surprisingly classified as almost lustful. He may well have just imagined it, though, because what had snapped onto her face next was a mixture of innocence and curiosity, laced with a slight apology for making him wait.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Were you standing there for long?"

Hordak, reluctant to make an enemy out of the first person to exchange words with him on campus since the previous year, opted for a forgiving reply.

"Not at all, I simply-"

"Wow, you sure are tall! And you don't look one bit Etherian!" she cut Hordak off before he had been able to properly reply. He resisted the urge to growl at her and instead tried again to partake in proper conversation.

"Correct, I am not-"

"You're from another planet?! That's so cool!"

"The Horde wasn't exactly-"

"What species are you? Is that a rude question?"

"Chilacian." It was all he could do not to snarl at her. "And no, it wasn't. Just please-"

"Wooow, I LOVE your outfi-"

"ENOUGH!" he finally yelled at her, quite sick of being interrupted, "Just give me my damn key and let me walk to my room in peace!"

If his outburst had bothered her at all, at least she had the good manners to not show it on her face. She simply smiled, nodded, and looked over at a nearby desktop computer, placing her thin, pink-tinted fingers on the keyboard.

"I'm going to need a name, please."

"Hordak."

"It's nice to meet you! My name's Flutterina~" she then had looked up at him with a sunny grin, but was met with a stone-cold glare. She turned her gaze back to the computer screen.

"Grade?"

"Sophomore."

She typed for another few minutes before reaching into the desk's drawer and pulling out a small, silver key. She placed it on the counter for him.

"Your room number is 506. Do you need any help finding it?"

"No!" Hordak had hastily assured as soon as the words were out of Flutterina's mouth. He cleared his throat to compose himself slightly. "No. That is not necessary. You have done quite more than enough already."

"Well, if you're sure..." she had smiled at him again, and for a second Hordak was sure that he had seen a second, green pair of vertical eyelids blink over her eyes. He rubbed his own eyes, convinced that he must have imagined it.

Now, wandering the expansive halls of Brightmoon's largest college, he was starting to believe that maybe he should have taken Flutterina up on her offer of guidance after all. Just as he was debating making his way back down to the main desk, he heard the clearing of someone's throat behind him.

Whirling around, he found himself looking down at a decidedly "emo" girl who seemed to be quite annoyed at him, judging by her facial expression. She had bright blue, curly hair that was tied in a side ponytail over her right shoulder. Her dark eyeshadow and lipstick were the same shade of navy, although the loose shirt she was wearing was a brilliant shade of teal that was only a bit brighter than her pastel-tinted jeans.

"Ugh..." she groaned, clearly annoyed with him, although Hordak couldn't fathom what he might have done to her. "You've been wandering around these corridors for, like, half an hour now. Do you even know which dorm room is yours?"

"Of course I do!" he snapped back a bit indignantly, "Room 506."

What passed over the girl's face next was short bout of surprise, followed by a renewed dose of even greater annoyance.

"You're part of the Horde?"

Now it was Hordak's turn to be surprised. "Yes...? How did you know?" It wasn't like he was wearing any sort of Horde identification; for the most part he was dressed entirely in civilian clothing, if you discounted his armor.

"I kind of... already know your roommate. But he's, like, super annoying." Although she had let her guard down slightly while talking to him, she suddenly nearly cut herself off and gave him a hard look. "Don't think just because we had a conversation that I don't hate you for what you and the Horde are doing to the universe. If I didn't have someone I was going to meet right now, I'd totally kick your ass. Got that?"

Hordak didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say, anyway; he wasn't sorry for any of the actions that he as an individual or as part of the Horde had carried out. He had no regrets in his life, and he certainly wasn't going to start now just because some gloomy blue girl was threatening to, as she put it, kick his ass. After a few beats of silence between them, the girl pointed down the hall.

"Room 506 is down the hall, third door on the left. If there's a guy with a mustache and a terrible singing voice inside, then you're in the right place." She turned around as she spoke and walked down a perpendicular hallway. "You better hope I don't see you around, Horde scum."

Hordak sighed. He knew that the Horde didn't have the greatest reputation here on Etheria, but he sincerely hoped that not everyone was going to be as rude to him as she was. He certainly had no need for friends -god, no!- but he just as much didn't need to make an enemy of the whole school. Last year he only took a few classes on campus and was able to live off planet with the Horde in the meantime, so he had neither time nor incentive to bother with talking to other people, save for the occasional interaction with a classmate during school hours. This year, however, would be different. He did not have the Horde to be able to go home to, nor would he be able to avoid interacting with the student body nearly as much. He was being forced to dorm on campus like most of the students here, and he would actually have to be civil to others if he didn't want life here to become... inconveniently awkward.

He finally reached the door that the girl had told him was the correct one; it did indeed have "506" in print on the front. He took a moment to inwardly pray that this man wasn't going to be as annoying as she had made him out to be. He could deal with many types of people, but truly annoying ones were by far the absolute worst. Gathering his thoughts and mentally preparing himself to meet the person he would be sharing a room with for the rest of the year, he slowly put the key into the lock, turned the knob, and entered his new room for the first time in this new chapter of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do a good job? I'm sorry that there's so much exposition and setup, haha, I really like descriptions and stuff. Actual ship stuff will be coming soon, I just want to make sure that the base of the story is set so the characters have room to grow in their environments.
> 
> If you have any notes or ways that I could improve my writing, please leave a friendly comment saying so! I am always looking for constructive criticism to make my writing better ^_^


End file.
